


And another one, and another one

by clonecest_bin_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: Comet, Sinker and Boost have an interesting proposition for Wolffe...It's going to begood.
Relationships: Boost/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Boost/Comet/Sinker/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Sinker/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	And another one, and another one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gobayern16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/gifts).



> I don't think I've ever written such a long one-chapter fic lmao
> 
> [You can also find me on tumblr.](clonecest-bin-account.tumblr.com)

It’s rare for them to get some actual free time, but if you’d go looking for someone complaining about it, you wouldn’t find anything.

There’s a small group of people that is exceptionally happy about this. Well, one of them still isn’t aware about this fact, but the others are planning, which brings us to a familiar scene at 79’s.

It’s not rare to see Boost, Sinker and Comet all grouped up at a table, drinking and happily discussing whatever topic their less than sober minds can come up with. They’re often joined by Wolffe too, but not tonight: he said that he was too tired for 79’s and that he was going straight to sleep after latemeal.

“I don’t blame him, honestly. He always works so hard,” Comet muses. He suspects his absence is the reason why he’s been invited, but that wouldn’t be fair to Sinker and Boost: even though it took them quite some time to warm up to him, eventually the old Wolfpack members have accepted him as one of their own. Sure, the fact that Wolffe has staked a claim on him surely has helped, but this doesn’t mean that they didn’t do it on their own volition as well.

“He does…” Sinker mutters, while Boost, although not speaking directly, gives them a nod and takes a shot of this new cocktail that has been added to the menu. He has no clue about what the hell is in there, but it’s spicy so he likes it.

For a moment it’s like a wave of sobriety comes crashing against all of them at the thought of the dear Commander working his ass off for them. They really couldn’t ask for a better man to lead them into battle.

Then, there’s an idea; maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s just because he’s horny, maybe it’s a little bit of both, who cares. Whatever it is, it doesn’t change what Comet says: “You know what we should do?”

Both Boost and Sinker turn towards him. “What?” They ask, in perfect unison.

A smirk appears on Comet’s lips as he savors each and every single word that leaves his mouth. “Thank him, properly, with a time full of excitement.”

Boost almost spits out his drink. It’s not because what Comet has just suggested is something they can’t do, it’s just that… Fuck, they really should do that.

“You have something in mind?” Sinker asks him, clearly interested as well.

Comet nods.

“I might…”

Devising a plan isn’t hard at all given that the Wolfpack is well known for how good they are at working together towards the same goal, especially when this is the objective they’re pursuing: the Commander deserves a good time, a _very_ good time, and they all intend on delivering it.

Now they only need to make Wolffe privy of what is going to happen to him.

Finding him isn’t hard: after going back to the barracks and sleeping the rest of the night away, Comet, Sinker and Boost meet at the cafeteria for breakfast. It’s there that they spot Wolffe, intent on drinking some caf as he goes through what he probably thinks is just the first of the many datapads he’ll fill out for the day. He still has no idea about how wrong he is.

Once they get some food on their trails, the three troopers approach him. Nobody else is sitting at Wolffe’s table, which makes discussing what they need to discuss with him easier; not that it would’ve been a problem if someone else were present, but at least this gives them the illusion of privacy, which isn’t bad either.

Wolffe notices their approach and he nods at them - a sign that despite being early morning, he must be in a good mood or else he wouldn’t have even acknowledged them - then however his gaze falls on Boost, and he narrows his eyes as he observes him.

“Hangover?” he asks. Considering that he knew that they were going to 79’s since they invited him, it wasn’t hard for him to put two and two together.

“Yup,” Boost replies, then he hisses, taking one hand off the trail to massage his temple. Everything hurts so badly.

Wolffe sends an understanding nod his way; if he had gone with them, there are high chances that he’d be in similar conditions. In the end refusing to go has been for the best: now he feels well rested and ready to go through another day. He really needed that one full night of refreshing sleep.

And maybe that’s why, as soon as he’s joined by his fellow troopers, he immediately knows that they’re planning something, something that must involve him, or else they wouldn’t have approached him. What could it be? He has no idea, though he has the feeling he won’t have to wait long before he finds out.

“So, Commander…” Comet, the designed speaker it seems, begins, but he’s already dragging this too much for Wolffe’s tastes.

“ _Out with it.”_

He can’t help but to smirk behind his caf mug at the surprised way the others are looking at him, like they can’t comprehend how it can be that he’s immediately onto their shit; as if he doesn’t know them at all.

“So?” he encourages them, eyes on Comet who, after the first moment of surprise, chuckles, shaking his head.

“Straight to the point, I see…” he mumbles between himself, amused, then he turns towards Wolffe. “We have a proposition for you… Sir.”

Given the interested way Boost and Sinker perk up at those words, as if they’re eagerly attending for an answer, Wolffe gathers that whatever it is they have planned, it must be something fun, _that_ kind of fun. He puts his mug down.

“Oh? Do tell, Comet.”

Even though three against one is hardly fair, Wolffe still isn’t regretting his choice to participate in this… _endeavor_.

If there’s one thing he’d like to change, however, is that he wouldn’t want to be the only one naked; it makes him feel exposed. There’s something else, however, something that he never knew about himself until now: if thinking about a similar situation would’ve made him uncomfortable in theory, in practice it… He doesn’t know exactly how to describe it, but it isn’t bad at all. It makes him shiver in anticipation at the thought of what they are going to do to him.

He gets distracted from his thoughts at the feeling of fingers beginning to trail across his body. He opens his eyes again and sees Comet between his legs, hands carefully massaging his thighs.

“Still here, Wolffe?” he asks, noticing that he was spacing out.

“Yeah,” Wolffe nods. “Still here.”

He doesn’t get to say anything else because he feels lips come crashing against his. By the way he’s being aggressively kissed, he knows immediately who it is: fucking Boost. Thinking about it, he did hear them talking about “who should get his hands on him first”, to which he suggested that they could just do it all together; he can handle it.

Now, however, as Sinker joins in with the touches as well, he starts to believe that maybe he overestimated himself-- No, he can handle it. They’ve just started for Fett’s sake!

Still, no matter how hard he tries to focus, he soon loses himself in the kisses and the touches. He lets his body do the talking, arching when a particularly sensitive spot is touched, shivering and twitching at the sensation.

Boost kisses like a hungry wolf, taking everything Wolffe has to give; he’s given up on trying to take even a small form of control, giving Boost the reins. He almost feels out of breath just for this, but don’t get him wrong, he’s _loving_ it: there are times in which he needs to get out of his mind, and this is a perfect way to do it. Hell, Wolffe would even say that it’s the best way to do it.

A surprised moan escapes his lips at the feeling of something wet against one of his nipples. His view is completely obscured by Boost, so he can’t see who it is that is licking the sensitive nub to full hardness, but he doesn’t need to wonder anymore when another tongue joins in, licking the other. It’s both of them.

He almost shouts when one of the two - it must be Comet, he’s usually the more daring of the trio - closes his teeth around it, gently biting it, but every sound he makes gets eaten up and successfully muffled by Boost’s mouth.

He’s barely been touched, but his cock is already hard against his stomach, overwhelmed in the best of ways by all these attentions. When he feels fingers brushing against it, all he can do is to spread his legs further in the hopes that it will get the message he wants to send across, which is that they can touch him further.

“Eager, _Commander_?” Sinker chuckles, though despite the teasing tone he can’t help but to marvel at how willing and yes, eager, Wolffe is being. To him this still feels more like a wet dream than reality, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t have some fun with it, hence why he closes his fist more tightly around Wolffe’s cock, but he still doesn’t move it, causing Wolffe to buck his hips up in an attempt to get some friction - if Sinker isn’t going to do it, he’ll do it himself.

Of course, however, as soon as he begins moving, a couple of hands settle on his sides, keeping him still. Boost pulls away, giving the Commander’s lips a last lick before saying: “Oh no, Wolffe, you’re not going to do anything.”

His words are _final_ , and Wolffe is smart enough to understand that they might resolve to do something drastic if he doesn’t obey - he shivers just thinking about the possibility of them leaving him to take care of himself on his own - but this doesn’t mean that he’s not going to challenge them.

“Then do something,” he growls. Despite wanting to smirk at the way Boost swallows at his tone, he keeps his frown, knowing that, at the moment, it’s his most effective weapon. It doesn’t last long, however, as Sinker, after exchanging a gaze with Comet - takes that warning as a cue to get going, beginning to jerk Wolffe off in earnest.

“Better?” he teases then, chuckling when Wolffe moans in reply.

“Mmh… Leave some for us, Sinker,” Boost growls, moving down to mouth at Wolffe’s neck, biting down on the tender flesh. It hurts but in the best of ways. Wolffe always has a great time marking them, it’s only fair to let them do the same to him.

They must’ve planned everything in great detail, because if they haven’t then Wolffe can’t explain how they manage to move so in sync, with Boost taking care of his neck and shoulders, Comet biting down on his chest and Sinker that focuses on his legs while he keeps moving his fist around his cock.

Wolffe doesn’t know what to do, and neither what he should focus on. Whenever he moves, they move right with him, unless he begins moving too much, in that case they all work together to hold him up and force him to stay still; it’s a struggle to break their hold on him, but the more they go on, the less Wolffe feels like trying to challenge them.

“Kriff!” he swears when Boost twists his nipple, watching amused the Commander’s reaction at the stimulation. He gets shut off immediately by Comet; it’s his turn to take possession of Wolffe’s lips, which he captures in a heated kiss.

The way Comet kisses is different than Boost’s. He’s way more playful, engaging Wolffe in what looks more like a dance than an actual kiss; he loves to give Wolffe the impression of having an opening, but as soon as he tries to take advantage of it, he switches their position, pressing his tongue inside with even more insistence, making Wolffe moan not only because of the hand on his cock.

Speaking of which…

“Mmmh, what should we do?” Sinker asks.

“I wanna watch him come,” Boost replies, immediately.

“But wouldn’t it be too soon?”

“Who cares? We can always go again.”

Wolffe growls in the kiss, feeling left out of the conversation when he shouldn’t be, since it regards him especially. Still, even when Comet pulls away he finds himself unable to speak, not with Comet’s hand pressed tightly against his mouth - it makes him shiver.

“I say we make him come, so he’ll be all relaxed and loose for later,” Comet proposes then. His comment is welcomed by a pair of grins.

At this point, Comet removes the hand from Wolffe’s mouth, replacing it with his lips again, kissing him more softly this time, like he’s asking for forgiveness. Wolffe could drag this out a bit more, let Comet work for it, but he immediately melts into the kiss, parting his lips and welcoming Comet to ravage him to his heart’s content.

That’s not the only reason why Wolffe goes pliant, of course: Sinker has lowered his head until he’s at the same height of his cock and, after a low chuckle, he sticks his tongue out, slowly licking a stripe from base to head, making Wolffe shiver in anticipation for what’s to come. Soon, in fact, Sinker begins to take him in his mouth, inch by inch, until his nose is tickled by dark pubic hair; it feels so wet and warm that Wolffe tries to buckle his hips up in an attempt to get more, but they’re all still holding him down, so no matter how hard he tries, he can’t move an inch.

Ever so slowly, Sinker moves his head up again; a wet _pop_ can be heard when Wolffe’s cock slides out of his mouth. Was that it?

Wolffe barely has the time to finish that thought before Sinker goes down on him again, bobbing his head a few times before pulling away again, swirling his tongue against the head. Didn’t they say that they were going to make him come? If Sinker keeps going at that teasing pace he might have to take matters into his own hands and show everybody present how it’s done, no matter the fact that they’re three against one.

He manages to sneak a hand under Comet with the intention of grabbing Sinker by the hair, only to be intercepted by Boost before he can do that.

“What did we tell you, sir?” he asks, tone obviously teasing, then he turns to Comet. “Make sure he doesn’t do it anymore.”

To Wolffe’s disappointment, Comet pulls away. He nods to Boost, but for a moment he loses himself into Wolffe’s clouded eyes, only for his gaze to travel to his swollen darker lips; he already looks positively debauched, and they’ve only just begun.

After that observation, he settles behind Wolffe, making him rest his head on his lap while he stretches his hands to hold his above his head; normally the Commander would have no problems breaking free from that, but they’ve chipped at his willpower enough to know that he might toss around a bit, but he won’t try to actually break free. This is something he needs, after all; it’s nice to relinquish control to someone else for a while, it frees him of some of the great weight he has to shoulder every day.

Now that his mouth isn’t “busy” anymore, Wolffe feels even more exposed than before: no matter how hard he bites his lips, there are a few noises that still manage to escape.

Besides, he can’t really hold back anymore when Boost nuzzles his neck and says: “Like that, Wolffe. Let us hear you.”

Maybe it’s an encouragement, but as soon as those words are uttered, Sinker begins to suck him off more vehemently, just like Wolffe wanted before. It makes him arch into it, as much as he’s allowed to at least, relentlessly moaning his pleasure out loud.

Oh kriffing hells, he’s so close…

Boost suddenly moves down, joining Sinker between Wolffe’s legs. What is he…?

“Hey, scoot over,” he says, shoving Sinker with his shoulder. “I wanna taste him too.”

Another moan, louder than the previous ones, leaves Wolffe’s lips at the view he has in front of his eyes of Sinker pulling away, only for Boost to immediately replace him, eagerly moving up and down Wolffe’s cock - he really looks hungry for it. That’s not all, however, because Sinker doesn’t appreciate being left out of such a tasty treat, and shoves Boost back; the two stare at each other only a moment, but it’s enough for them to reach a silent agreement: to Wolffe’s surprise, they both go down on his dick, licking on their respective sides until it comes down to a full makeout session with Wolffe’s cock between them.

The visual, plus the sensation of their tongues swirling around the tip in such a way, is enough to tipple Wolffe over the edge.

“ _Kriff!_ ” he moans, loud, as he comes, getting some of his load on both Sinker and Boost’s face which is, in Wolffe’s humble opinion, quite hot. From the way their pupils grow wider, they must enjoy it too, even too much: Sinker growls, suddenly crawling over Wolffe’s body, and kisses him. This time Wolffe can taste himself on the other’s lips, a sensation that makes him shudder - but in a good way.

He thought that he’d get at least a break, but no: Sinker’s so fired up that he’s already back with his hand on his cock, jerking him off but without the loose teasing pace from before, opting instead to go hard and fast. No, there’s nothing gentle in the way he moves.

“Oh fuck…” _It hurts so kriffing bad!_ “Oh fuck!”

He tries to move away, but Boost takes a hold of his hips, keeping him still.

“Ssh…” he begins then, running a hand over Wolffe’s hair soothingly. “It’ll get good soon, I promise.”

Wolffe isn’t sure he should believe him; he’s still so oversensitive, he needs time for Fett’s sake!

“Ok, guys, let him breathe.”

Comet’s voice sounds so sweet right now, Wolffe thinks. He’s his savior.

He might’ve spoken too soon, however, because there’s nothing savior-like in the way Comet switches place with Sinker, and especially in the way he gets the lube.

He settles between Wolffe’s legs, giving him a playful bite on the side of his knee - chuckling at the way Wolffe’s body jerks at that.

“Alright, _sir_ ,” he says, voice low and sensual, “I’m gonna open you up real good, then I’m going to let them fuck you all nice and slow, how does that sound?”

Wolffe grumbles something, but it’s not clear enough to be understandable.

“What did you say, sir?”

Wolffe hesitates, munching on his already ruined lower lip before uttering: “… _Please_.”

“Oh! Begging already?” Comet comments, looking even more eager than he did just a moment ago. Wolffe begging would do that to you.

He coats his fingers in lube, then he slowly brings them between Wolffe’s ass, hovering them over his entrance, making it twitch from the anticipation alone.

“Comet…”

“Patience, sir,” the trooper begins, then an idea strikes him. It’s a good way to keep Wolffe busy - he won’t complain that way. “Hey, sir, you made quite a mess on Boost and Sinker. Why don’t you clean them up?”

Wolffe shivers at those words, then he nods, and then he nods again, and again, each time more eagerly than the previous one.

To reward him for such an enthusiastic response, Comet slips one finger inside. He goes slowly, carefully, knowing well that the first is always the hardest one to get inside. It’s hypnotizing watching the way it disappears inside Wolffe…

Comet leans closer, deciding last minute to begin lapping at Wolffe’s entrance, wiggling his tongue right at the edge of it.

“ _Comet!_ ”

Wolffe can’t believe that he’s already beginning to get hard again. Comet is that good, he supposes.

His thoughts are interrupted, however, by a rather smug looking Sinker, who shows Wolffe the side of his face he came on. He also got his upper blacks dirty, but he _refuses_ to do anything about those.

“Well, _sir?_ ” What is Wolffe supposed to do, with such an invitation?

He’s still being held back, meaning that he can barely lean closer with his head, but Sinker doesn’t mind getting closer to help him - _how nice of him_.

Wolffe begins slowly, deliberately licking Sinker clean. It’s weird having to clean them in such a way, but it’s not that bad. It’s quite good actually, in a way.

Once he’s done, Sinker turns towards him and he kisses him, running a hand over his chest as a thank you. When it’s Boost time to get cleaned, however, he doesn’t stop with the motions, and soon goes back to his nipples, still puffy and darker in color from before. He has no qualms tugging them again, twisting them in the way he knows Wolffe likes, making him moan right on Boost’s face, which in turn only manages to make him more aroused.

“Wolffe…” Boost moans in fact once he’s done cleaning him too. Maker, he feels so hard he thinks he might explode.

Thankfully for him, Wolffe has understood immediately what he wants and, of course, he’s not going to deny him. He doesn’t need to say anything, he just opens his mouth, letting his tongue out. A clear invitation.

At that view, Boost immediately scrambles to his knees, freeing his painfully hard erection from its constraints and bringing it to his lips. Wolffe doesn’t think about it not even a moment before swallowing him down, blowing him at the best of his abilities; normally he wouldn’t do such a sloppy job, but he’s already drowsy from his first orgasm, and the fact that Comet hasn’t stopped opening him up doesn’t help at all-- Shit, is he at two fingers already? He didn’t even notice it, too busy with Sinker and Boost.

Speaking of Comet, he’s having the time of his life opening Wolffe up. The second fingers went is so smoothly that it makes Comet muse whether he’s already prepared enough for them or needs more, but eventually he decides to play with him a bit longer; besides, he seems to be having a good time blowing Boost that he doesn’t want to take that away from him just yet. Besides, he might’ve gotten a new idea, an idea that he will however disclose later.

Sure, they might all be playing with Wolffe, but this doesn’t mean that _he_ doesn’t get to toy with Boost and Sinker as well.

For now he focuses back on Wolffe, twisting his fingers inside him, brushing against that spot that makes him whine and moan; at first he barely brushes against the bundle of nerves, but as Wolffe’s cock grows harder, he begins to rub against it more insistently, without any kind of mercy, even when Wolffe’s body begins to jerk and twist around again - Sinker is holding him down, he’ll be fine.

He mouths at Wolffe’s balls, beginning to suck on them eagerly. If it helps Wolffe get fully hard again, so be it.

A third finger slides inside without any problem. Now Wolffe’s pushing against them more insistently, clearly eager for more.

“See? Boost was right: it doesn’t hurt anymore, doesn’t it?”

Wolffe nods, though the sound gets swallowed down by the way Boost begins to rock his hips, pushing his cock in and out Wolffe’s mouth. Oh yes, Boost must be close to coming; only then he gets like this.

It means it’s time for Comet to share his idea.

“Think you’re ready for our cocks, sir?” he asks first, still twisting his fingers inside Wolffe. The Commander would’ve given a clear response to that question, but Boost doesn’t want to pull away at all, so he just nods, knowing that doing so will make Boost feel all these vibrations right on his cock - that’s what he gets.

“Then how about we make it a game?” Comet continues, this time towards Sinker and Boost. “We get to fuck Wolffe, but we can come only after he does.”

“Do we get to help each other out?” Sinker asks, intrigued.

“Sure,” Comet shrugs. He really doesn’t care. A wolfish grin appears on Sinker’s lips.

“Then I’m in. Boost?”

“But I’m so close already…” he complains, perfectly understanding the game Comet is playing.

“Then I suggest you come over here quick and fuck him good,” the other replies.

Boost looks down, gaze on Wolffe. He can’t talk but he looks pleading, like he’s _begging_ Boost to give him his cock, to fuck his little hole.

How could he ever say no?

Even though he’s just pulled away from Wolffe, Boost misses the feeling of his mouth already, but he pulls through, knowing that what comes now will be even better.

He settles between Wolffe’s legs, but in order to take some time to cool off before ravaging him - he needs it if he’s supposed to come only after the other - he decides to add a few marks of his own to the ones Comet has already left on the Commander’s thighs. Lowering himself, he begins to bite at the soft skin, pulling a few strangled moans out of Wolffe. It’s with such a clarity that he can feel the Commander’s muscles twitch each time he bites down; he caresses his legs then, running his hands encouragingly, but as nice as it feels, Wolffe needs _more_.

“For Fett’s sake, Boost!” he exclaims, uncaring of how rough his voice sounds. His tone is unmistakable: if Boost doesn’t get a move on, he might do something extreme. Although the idea of Wolffe having to break free to turn them over and riding him to completion is a visual that Boost would love to see, he knows better than to let Wolffe wait when he’s like this.

“Alright, Commander. You got it,” he grumbles, turning to his previous position. He lets his body cover Wolffe - they fit splendidly well together - and rests his hands at each side of his head, sending a smile his way. “Ready?”

Wolffe rolls his eyes. “I swear, if you don’t put it in right this instant, I’m going to-- _Ah!_ ”

Boost grins at him; he was just waiting for the right moment to begin pressing inside him, and what better way than doing it while he was talking? This is the only occasion he can get away with some osik like this, so he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take advantage of it.

He’s mindful not to go too strong at first, knowing that Wolffe will need some time to adjust, but after a while has passed, he abandons every pretense: grabbing Wolffe’s legs and hosting them up his shoulders, he uses the new angle to push deeper inside him, making him moan each time he sinks inside. It’s a sound that mixes very well with the one of skin slapping against skin.

“Oh kriff! Boost!” Wolffe’s a mess of moans and wrangled sentences as he tries to direct him, until Comet gets tired of hearing him speak and silences him with a kiss.

With that view, it becomes even harder for Boost to hold back. Thankfully, Sinker - who had decided to lay back a bit for this round, since he finds himself incredibly hard as well and would rather wait it out instead of coming before having even been inside Wolffe - notices it, and sends him a question: “Do you need a hand?”

“That would be-- _ngh!_ Appreciated…” Boost growls back, thankful that at least someone is willing to help him through this.

“I expect to be repaid,” is what Sinker says as he stretches a hand towards Wolffe’s cock, grabbing it tightly and jerking him off at the same rhythm of Boost’s thrusts. Of course that’s the game he’s playing, but Boost doesn’t mind it; he’s willing to help out later as long as Sinker makes Wolffe come faster so that he can find his release as well.

As soon as Sinker touches Wolffe, the Commander bucks his hips up, body tensing at the sensation. It’s fascinating to see how he moves: he’s always so controlled in everything he does, so it doesn’t happen often that he lets go this much, to the point that his body moves on his own against the others’.

“C’mon… c’mon…” He’s so close. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to hold back. If Wolffe doesn’t come soon, then he…

He almost whispers a “thank you” when Wolffe begins to come, and he watches how his cock twitches under Sinker’s ministrations, which haven’t stopped one bit: he’s going to milk him dry. At first Wolffe tries to pull away from that touch - it’s too much! - but he soon finds himself short of any sort of energy, and all he can do is to stay pliant on the bed, taking Sinker’s abuse, occasionally twitching when he brushes against a particularly sensitive spot; even kissing Comet has turned more into keeping his mouth open and let Comet move his tongue against his in whatever way he wants.

With a last grunt, Boost is finally coming as well. It’s a shame that Wolffe barely reacts but the only thing Boost is thinking about now is that he’s finally found his release after being so close to it for such a long time.

Still, he doesn’t stop moving immediately, opting instead to go for another round of thrusts, at least until his cock doesn’t begin to hurt for the overstimulation, just to get back at Wolffe for how much he’s just suffered, even though it’s not actually his fault and he knows it. Besides, this will at least keep him interested enough that Sinker, who will surely follow him into taking care of their Commander, will have an easier time. There are many things that can be said about Boost, but that he doesn’t keep his promises isn’t one of them.

Once he finally pulls out, he almost collapses on the bed. For a moment he doesn’t move, too tired for everything, but once he lowers his gaze and notices that some of his come is beginning to leak out of Wolffe, he manages to move his hand enough to gather it, only to press it back inside Wolffe’s softened and loose hole. Again, Wolffe doesn’t react much, but he does whine a bit at the new intrusion.

“Ssh…” Boost mutters, leaning over to press a kiss to Wolffe’s temple, using then his other hand to push the hair on Wolffe’s sweaty forehead back to its original place.

He looks incredibly worn out, and Boost can’t help the feeling of pride that begins to spread inside him, because this is also thanks to him. _He_ ’s the one who fucked Wolffe so well he can barely speak.

“Can you keep it inside a bit more?” he says then, pulling his finger out only to begin tracing his rim, making Wolffe twitch.

Wolffe weakly nods, gaze tired but determined to do what Boost has just asked of him.

“My turn now, sir…” Sinker begins then, getting up from his place and replacing Boost between his legs. He has a smirk on his face, a sign that he has something in mind, but before doing anything else, he raises his head towards Comet. “Do you wanna go?”

Comet shakes his head.

“Ladies first,” he replies with a smirk. Sinker rolls his eyes, but apart from that he doesn’t reply, mostly out of gratitude since he knows well that Comet could’ve easily tried to fight him over this, but he hasn’t. Good.

“What do you have in mind?” Boost asks. Sinker doesn’t reply immediately, but gestures for him to come closer, which he does. Then he lowers himself between Wolffe’s legs, lavishing at some of the marks the others have left on him with his tongue; as for him, he’s already bitten enough of Wolffe’s chest and neck, so he’s decided to leave his lower half alone. At that point, he pats at his thigh.

“Wolffe,” he calls him, “Can you turn around?”

The Commander makes an interrogative noise, but eventually he nods. He can’t help but to feel a bit ashamed of the fact that he needs Comet to help him in order to actually do it, but here he is now, on all fours on the bed, resting his head on his arms, which he has crossed on the mattress. Normally he’d try to move, get Sinker’s attention, tease him, but he’s barely able to stay up like this, if he moves he’d fall, he’s sure of it.

Not that he can do anything when Sinker’s hands are on him again, this time massaging his butt. He’s certainly not making things easier for him, who is supposed to still keep Boost’s load inside. Little does he know, that’s exactly Sinker’s plan.

Once the trooper spreads his entrance out, in fact, a trickle of cum manages to find its way outside, but Sinker is ready and licks it clean with a long stroke from Wolffe’s balls to his hole.

_O-Oh_ … So that’s what he wants to do.

Wolffe twitches at the realization, causing more cum to leak out, and Sinker readily catches it with his tongue again, this time pressing it flat against Wolffe’s entrance. He takes his time with this, knowing that Wolffe will need a pause before he can actually get hard again, so there’s no reason for him to go fast, which would only get him worked up for nothing; he’s not an idiot like Boost.

Speaking of Boost…

“You son of a bantha…” he mutters under his breath, understanding immediately what Sinker’s game is. Well, he’s always been the cleverest one of the two.

Sinker doesn’t say anything, he just hums, going back immediately to lick Wolffe thoroughly, _very_ thoroughly: he doesn’t leave not even a spot untouched, and he always makes sure to keep Wolffe on his toes, alternating from simple straightforward licks, to slow circles around his rim, to pressing his tongue inside accompanied by the occasional wiggle that makes Wolffe squirm. He can taste a mix of Boost’s cum and lube, which isn’t that tasty to tell the truth, but that’s not what matters to Sinker, no: what truly matters is that, more slowly than before however, Wolffe is getting hard again. At some point he even brings himself to palm his cock again, though he’s mindful not to close his fist around it too tightly, since he still must be very sensitive. Despite limiting himself to just feather-like touches, though, he still manages to make Wolffe moan.

“That’s a nice view,” Comet comments. “Almost makes me want to snap some holopics.”

“We should record the entire thing,” Boost laughs, though despite the hilarity, he finds the idea quite appealing. He can easily picture himself having fun with it if he ever happens to be alone and bored. What if they show it to the rest of the men? He’s sure they would appreciate it - who wouldn’t, honestly?

Even Wolffe doesn’t seem that against the idea, if the renovated vigor with which he begins to move his hips against Sinker’s tongue is of any indication; the idea of all his men seeing him like this… He moans, immediately deciding to bury his face between his arms, trying not to show how much he likes the prospect, but too late.

Comet has picked up on it immediately. He chuckles between himself, gently cupping Wolffe’s face and forcing him to look at him; the Commander’s a mess: his cheeks are wet with tears and even some saliva has leaked out of the corner of his mouth, with his lips hanging open. His gaze in unfocused, his skin flushed and hair undone. He’s the prettiest thing Comet has ever seen.

“Like the idea, sir?”

It doesn’t seem that Wolffe has even registered the question, so Comet drops it. He could try to insist, but there’s something else he needs now; he moves closer to Wolffe, spreading his legs in front of him, then he cradles him close again, this time speaking more slowly and clearly, needing him to listen and understand what he’s going to tell him.

“See, Wolffe, I have a problem now,” he says. “Sinker’s taking his time, and as much as I love the visual, it’s not enough to keep me hard. Would you help me with that?”

A moan.

“You just need to stay still and be pretty, ok? Keep my cock warm.”

Another moan, this time more drawn out.

“Think you can do that?”

“Y-Yeah…” Wolffe stutters, looking determined to give it a try. Cockwarming is something that he’s subjected others to, but never done it himself; it sends a shiver down his spine knowing that he’ll try it for the first time now.

He waits for Comet to get his cock out, which he does rapidly; as he leans down on it then, he can feel everyone’s eyes on him. Even Boost, who until a few moments ago looked ready to pass out for the intense orgasm, is now laying on his side, keeping his head up with the help of his elbow, and is intently watching the show. Sinker too stops from time to time to take a peek of what’s happening.

The most intense gaze, however, is Comet’s, who’s looking at the Commander like he’s going to eat him at any moment. It makes him almost sheepish, being subjected to it, but Wolffe has never backed down from anything and he has no intentions to begin now.

Were he thinking more clearly, he would’ve toyed with Comet and he would’ve had so much fun with it, but with how clouded his head is at the moment - it doesn’t help that Sinker’s back to eating him out again - he does exactly as he was told, parting his lips and, inch by inch and with the guidance of Comet’s hand, he takes more and more of his cock in his mouth, until it’s completely seated inside.

He begins to breathe through his nose, inhaling and exhaling, inhaling and exhaling, trying to keep as still as possible. Despite that he still can’t help the occasional twitch or moan, which makes Comet jerk from the surprise, though he never says anything to Wolffe, even when he sends him apologetic gazes. No, he’s surprisingly gentle in this endeavor.

“You’re so good, Wolffe,” he praises his, running his fingers through his sweaty hair, caressing it. “Such a good boy…”

Wolffe moans again, which makes Comet shiver and his cock twitch in his mouth. If he asked, he’d suck him off right there in that same exact moment, but he knows better than to move on his own, no matter how hard he wants to do it.

Boost, who in the meantime has gained some of his strength back, pushes himself up to his knees, settling on Wolffe’s left side.

“He likes it when we call him a good boy,” he begins, running his hand over Wolffe’s back with a featherlike touch. He leans closer then, whispering to his ear. “Don’t you, Wolffe?”

Wolffe immediately grabs his wrist, holding onto it. He can’t speak but he hopes his answer is still understandable; it is, but Boost hasn’t finished toying with him - and Comet.

“I didn’t hear you…” he teases in fact, making Wolffe grumble who knows what, creating an amount of vibrations that goes straight to Comet’s cock, who whines but then immediately sends a dirty look to Boost.

“You had your fun with him already, don’t distract him.”

“As if you don’t like it!” comes the immediate retort, though the argument breaks down before it could even begin as Wolffe begins to moan more loudly. A gaze at Sinker is enough to understand why he’s doing that: he’s not bent over Wolffe anymore; he’s keeping Wolffe’s checks spread apart as he runs his cock over his entrance, rubbing it against the sensitive spot.

Oh, he can hear it in Wolffe’s voice, or what little isn’t muffled by Comet’s cock, that he’s getting frustrated - he was never a patient man, especially when it comes to him getting fucked - but Sinker can’t help it; besides, it’s not like Wolffe can do something about it. If he tried, they’d all be holding him down, and there’s no way Wolffe would manage to break free, not in this situation.

“Patience, sir, you’ll get it soon,” he reassures him. He just needs a bit more to get to where he was before cleaning Wolffe’s up, which don’t get him wrong, was fantastic, but his cock had lost a bit of interest in the meantime. It’s nothing bad, though, since it’s taking very little in order to get it right back up.

He squeezes down Wolffe’s cheeks, making them wiggle against his cock. In a moment of weakness, Wolffe even moves along with it, until Sinker stops him with a slap.

“What did we say? You have to stay still,” he reprimands him, causing Wolffe to mutter something, probably an apology, as he goes back to being as still as he can, but not without the occasional twitch of his muscles or shiver.

Alright, Sinker can’t wait anymore, so after one last thrust, he takes his cock in hand, guiding it in order to press it inside Wolffe, making a long drawn out moan escape his busy lips. Once the tip is inside, Sinker stops, beginning to rock his hips just a bit, enough to tease Wolffe, who huffs. If he had his mouth free, he would’ve surely told him to go faster, which Sinker will do eventually, but in the meantime he’s happy to just do this, mostly because he sees Boost stretching his hand between Wolffe’s legs and oh, this he needs to see.

When Boost brushes his fingers around Wolffe’s oversensitive cock, his entire body jolts in a way that, if the situation was different, would’ve worried them.

“Still sensitive I see…” Boost mutters between himself, like he was in the middle of an experiment rather than sex. This doesn’t mean that he moves away, not at all: he closes his fist around his shaft, beginning to toy with the head with his thumb, teasing it with small circular movements. For the moment, he doesn’t do anything more.

Sinker finally begins to push further, still stopping himself from time to time and rocking his hips gently, like he’s testing the waters - as if Wolffe hadn’t had his hole fucked mere minutes ago already.

Once he bottoms out, he pulls his entire cock out of him, only to go slamming it down with an abrupt thrust, causing Wolffe to slam against Comet’s cock even more. He repeats the movement again, faster, always faster, until the only thing keeping Wolffe up is the fact that Sinker’s holding him by the hips.

With this, however, it’s becoming harder and harder for Wolffe to keep himself still around Comet’s cock, who in the end has to cede: he pushes Wolffe’s head away until his cock slides completely out of him, still linked to Wolffe’s lips by copious amounts of saliva trails. He’s made a mess of him.

At Wolffe’s confused gaze, he replies with a kiss on his forehead.

“Too much,” he explains, but he still allows Wolffe to rest is head on his thigh as Sinker continues fucking him without any more pretense of going slow, even though he soon begins to wet Comet’s blacks with a mix of tears and saliva; who cares, they can always wash it later.

“You’re being so good,” he mutters, voice gentle as he keeps caressing Wolffe’s hair, “So good for us, sir. You should see yourself. You’re beautiful.”

He doesn’t stop with the praises, which makes Sinker’s unrelenting pace more bearable for Wolffe. Now that Boost has started to jerk him off faster, he can feel the orgasm build up inside him; things are getting so intense that they’re also painful, since Wolffe has already come twice, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. Actually, the sparks of pain only bring him closer and closer to the edge.

“Kriff… Wolffe!”

Sinker sounds at his limit too; it must be the reason why he’s going even harder, even faster, and why he signals Boost to do the same.

There’s nothing Wolffe can do except take everything they give him, he raises his gaze, eyes that meet Comet’s, and he shivers at the intensity with which he’s observing him.

“Are you close?” Comet purrs, still gentle, still kind, though things soon change when Wolffe takes too much time to answer for his liking, prompting him to grab him by the hair, forcing him to rise to his level. “I asked you a question, _sir_.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m close!” Wolffe manages to answer then. He tries to keep a straight face but fails completely; in a way it’s cute that he still tries, though.

“You want to come?”

He nods. Yes, he’d love to come. “ _Please…_ ”

“ _Then come._ ”

Wolffe doesn’t need to be told twice as he obeys, coming with a chocked groan, spilling all his cum on the bed, though there’s significantly less of it than before. His whole body trembles, other tears trickle down from the corners of his eyes as Sinker keeps fucking into him, until it’s too much for him as well and he comes; just like Boost, he does it still buried deep inside Wolffe, making him squirm at the sensation.

Eventually he lets him go, and Wolffe immediately collapses on the bed, but not before Sinker bites his shoulder - another mark that goes to join the others - and giving him a playful smack on his ass, waking him from that sort of torpor that has taken over him after the orgasm.

The time for him to rest, however, still hasn’t arrived: soon, in fact, he’s pulled up by Boost and Sinker, who help him sit. If Boost wasn’t behind him, allowing him to rest his back against his chest, Wolffe would’ve fallen back given how weak he feels. It’s a dizzying feel, like he’s gotten drunk all of a sudden, drunk on something that isn’t alcohol.

He can’t help but to melt, however, when they begin to touch him again; they’re mindful not to brush against any oversensitive spot - for now - but it’s still nice feeling the contact of their hands on his skin, caressing his body. It makes him shiver in anticipation.

It has to say something about him, the fact that he’s beginning to feel horny again, though this feeling isn’t immediately made visible by the reaction his body is having to the touches; he’s not going to lie, he’s having a difficult time getting hard again, not after his three previous rounds. Will he be able to come a fourth time?

They move him on Comet’s lap; Wolffe’s body immediately crashes against the other’s and he closes his arms around his shoulders, so that he can hold onto them. It’s particularly tender, not something they’re used to, but it’s also true that never in their short lives they’ve gotten Wolffe like this, so they all observe him with a mixture of wonder and admiration.

Comet presses a kiss to Wolffe’s lips, going then down on his chin, neck, chest, which he begins to lavish with his lips; this time, however, he moves softly, figuring that they’ve marked him enough - and also to soothe him. Boost and Sinker follow his example, doing the same thing to Wolffe’s back.

No matter where and how Wolffe moves, he’s met by either a pair of lips or a pair of hands caressing his body. It feels extremely good.

Despite this, he doesn’t have the strength to get hard again, at least not for now. His dick does twitch in interest however when Comet speaks: “Why don’t you sit on my cock? I bet that would make you feel good.”

Yeah, he’s right: it would; Wolffe nods, but he still needs Boost and Sinker’s help to raise his hips enough to line his entrance with Comet’s cock. He doesn’t know if he should find the fact that he’s being held by the others to move so hot, but he does anyway. His cock twitches again.

“Looks like _someone’s_ liking this…” Comet comments, having noticed it. He moves ever so slowly, stretching a hand between the other’s legs, but there’s nothing gentle in the way he grabs it, which makes Wolffe whine in pain and attempt to move away from that touch, but there’s nothing he can do against Boost and Sinker’s combined strength. He lets out a couple of heavy breaths hoping that he can relax enough to enjoy it, but then Comet begins jerking him off and he’s back to feeling pain.

His head gets turned and Sinker’s lips are immediately against his, stealing as many kisses as he can out of him. In a way it’s grounding, distracting Wolffe enough to help him withstand the pain.

It’s then that they lower him on Comet’s cock; he moans when the tip begins to breach through. It goes in easily, helped by the looseness of Wolffe’s entrance; a bit of Sinker’s cum begins to leak, white trickles on Comet’s cock, but it doesn’t bother him, not when Wolffe feels so warm and welcoming around him.

Comet doesn’t stop jerking him off, alternating softer moments with more intense ones, constantly keeping Wolffe on his toes. It’s good and bad at the same time; Wolffe can’t even decide. Everything is mixed up in his head, making for an incredible cocktail of emotions that fires his body up. How he’s still awake is a mystery.

Once Comet’s completely inside, he waits before thrusting into Wolffe’s inviting heat, taking in the view in front of him of his Commander, all spent and tired, heavily leaning against Sinker and Boost, holding himself with his arms around each one’s shoulders. This is an image that belongs to those porn movies that are so easy to find on the holonet, but no, this is only for them.

It’s with renovated vigor that Comet grasps Wolffe’s hips and begins to thrust. Each time he goes up, Wolffe moans, though each moan is weaker than the previous one, as it’s beginning to be very difficult to get his voice out.

“Kriiiiiiif!” he whines. By now, pain and pleasure have become one inseparable thing. Wolffe isn’t able to discern between the two anymore. All he knows is that Comet has no intention to stop and that it’s just-- It _hurts_ but it’s good. His cock has just started to wake up, though Wolffe still has doubts on whether he’ll be able to get it hard all the way.

“You’re doing so good, sir. So, so good,” Boost mutters in his ear, soothing. The gentle way he speaks is a clear contrast with the way he and Sinker have begun moving Wolffe so that he meets each and every one of Comet’s thrusts, but Wolffe isn’t in the right mind to call him out on his bullshit; all he can do is to hold onto him and Sinker so that he doesn’t fall.

It’s burns, but he still wants more. Yes, the more Comet keeps going, the more Wolffe is getting reacquainted with the _hunger_ , the same one that made him accept taking part in this in the first place. Maybe he’s a bit of slut if this is what keeps him going, but he’s well past the point of caring now.

“Fuck… Comet…” he calls, voice weak, trying to get his attention - or anyone’s attention for the matter. He needs… He needs…

“Sinker, why don’t you help our Commander?” Comet asks, and Sinker eagerly nods, immediately understanding what his vod wants: even though it pains him to leave his spot behind Wolffe - he wasn’t quite done with kissing his back yet - he moves to the side and, after raising his gaze towards Wolffe and winking - cheeky - he takes his cock in his mouth. It’s way easier than before since he still isn’t completely hard, but Sinker can feel it grow inside his mouth as he and Comet get to work; he doesn’t even need to move: Comet’s pushes are strong enough to move Wolffe along with him, thrusting his dick into Sinker’s mouth. All he has to do is to keep his throat relaxed and let the others do the rest of the work.

Again, it’s an interesting feeling the one of Wolffe’s cock growing harder in his mouth; blowing someone to hardness isn’t something he’s ever done, but he quite likes it: it makes him feel a special kind of proud because he can clearly feel the effect of his ministrations on Wolffe. If this means that it’s harder not to gag, so be it: Sinker has never been one to back away from a challenge, none of them are.

Wolffe is slowly edging closer to the orgasm, but still… There’s something missing. Maybe it’s because, although he thrusts deep, Comet isn’t going that fast; he probably doesn’t want to blow off all his energy when he needs to make Wolffe come first. It’s like Wolffe’s stuck in a limbo without being able to do anything about it. He grunts, frustrated. He can’t move, he doesn’t know what to ask for. He’s truly stuck, and by the way none of the others try to do something different, they must be stuck to.

Then, Boost has an idea. Between the moment he came and now, he’s gotten all the time to grow hard again - and how could he not with such a spectacle in front of his eyes? - so now he’s more than ready to go a second time; at first he thought that he was simply going to jerk himself off - or let Sinker do it - while Comet takes Wolffe, but it’s obvious that he needs a hand, something that Boost can very well provide.

First, however, he needs to test the waters, that’s why he only begins to press one finger inside, slowly, eyes on Wolffe to observe any reaction. Surprisingly - though it shouldn’t have been all things considered - Wolffe reacts very well to that “intrusion”: he pushes his hips down on that mere finger, groans and presses himself against Boost.

“Oooh, you like that, don’t you, Commander?” Boost whispers in his ear. Wolffe moans again, shivering when Boost adds a second finger. Even Comet grunts, feeling those fingers rub against his cock; besides, the idea of Wolffe getting even fuller than he already is only encourages him to quicken the pace of his thrusts, much to Wolffe’s pleasure and happiness. Sinker doesn’t say anything, keeping his mouth occupied with the Commander’s cock, but from the way he not so subtly stretches a hand between his own legs, likely touching himself, it’s obvious that he likes it too.

“Think you can take Boost too, sir?” Comet asks.

It might be too much, but Wolffe is too gone to care; he wants more and he’ll get _more_ , everything else be damned. He nods, then, and he nods a second time.

“Yes… Yes! Boost please.”

“O-Of course…” the trooper stutters, not expecting Wolffe to be this enthusiastic about it. What a pleasant surprise.

He positions himself better behind him, holding his hip with one hand, while with the other he grabs his own cock, giving it a few tugs while he waits for Comet to stop and give him a moment to join him. A sigh leaves his mouth at the stimulation, but he keeps his strokes slow, not wanting to repeat the mistake he made before.

Once Comet stops, holding Wolffe in a way that makes Boost’s job easier, he finally presses in. It takes some effort, but once the tip is inside, the rest goes along smoothly.

“ _Fuuuuuuck!_ ” Wolffe moans, throwing his head back, resting it on Boost’s shoulder. He’s panting heavily, his body trembles and twists around; anything to get accustomed to the intrusion.

Until the sounds that come out of his mouth are more from pleasure than pain, the only one who moves is Sinker, knowing that it’s his job to distract Wolffe, which he does splendidly, bobbing his head up and down, even helping himself by cupping Wolffe’s balls with his hand, occasionally massaging them, something that the Commander appreciates.

“You ok?” Boost asks after a while. He’s dying to move.

Wolffe swallows, then nods with his head. Yes, he’s ready.

At first it’s hard to find a common rhythm, but they manage it pretty quickly all things considered. It helps that they know each other pretty well - fighting countless battles together does that to you - and are able to coordinate enough to make the experience pleasurable for Wolffe-- actually, judging by the way he’s screaming and moaning, voice rough and coarse, even more than pleasurable. Such filthy sounds…

“Like that… Like that…” is all he’s able to say, encouraging the others to keep going. Shit, he’s going to come again, isn’t he? They’re going to tear another orgasm out of him, they’re really going to do it.

Comet presses his chest against Wolffe’s; he kisses his cheek. Resisting the urge to come is getting harder by the second, especially with the feeling of Boost’s cock sliding alongside his; he bets it’s the same the other way around as well.

“Are you close?” he asks, mouthing at Wolffe’s neck.

He nods, yes he is.

“Then come. Please, Wolffe, _come_.”

Wolffe doesn’t think he’s ever been begged to come like this, but the words are still effective: between Comet and Boost pounding inside him and Sinker sucking his cock, it doesn’t take him long to come. It’s long, it’s intense, it’s… dry. Yes, Wolffe has been so depleted that he comes completely dry; it’s something that has never happened to him. Eh, he guesses this is the day of the first times.

At the feeling of Wolffe clenching around them, neither Boost nor Comet can hold back anymore, coming almost at the same time - Comet’s first. Wolffe shakes at the sensation, feeling even fuller than before. After another couple of tugs on his cock, Sinker comes as well, getting his lower blacks white dirty too.

Once they’ve all caught their breaths, they begin to pull away. Sinker is the first one to do so, massaging his jaw once he’s done, then Boost, then Comet. As soon as there is nobody holding him up anymore, Wolffe collapses on him, making him almost fall - the Commander isn’t the only one who feels tired now.

They all cuddle around Wolffe, holding him and whispering sweet nothings to his ears, about how good he’s been, about how beautiful he looked. Wolffe would say something back if he had the energy.

“What do you need now, Wolffe?” Sinker asks. The Commander mumbles something, but nobody understands him. “A bath?”

Wolffe shakes his head.

“Sleep?”

Wolffe nods.

“You’re going to be all grumpy when you wake up,” Boost states, however. “You’re going to feel sticky everywhere.”

Wolffe makes a noncommittal sound, meaning that the discussion is over. Oh well, he’s the Commander after all.

“We’re all tired now,” Comet intervenes, “So let’s take a nap now, and when we wake up, we get cleaned up. Is that alright, Wolffe?”

He nods, truly ending the discussion this time. As always, Comet comes up with the best ideas.

They settle on the bed, Comet hugging Wolffe’s front, while Boost holds him from behind, Sinker is between Comet and Wolffe but lower, resting his head against Wolffe’s stomach.

It feels going being surrounded by his men, the people he loves and cares about, despite how much they’ve drained him. In retrospect, he truly needed this. Now at least he gets to rest, they all do; it’s what they need and deserve after such an intense session.

He doubts he’ll be able to walk when he wakes up, but he’s sure that they’ll help him as much as they can. Despite not being one for these things - _he’s not weak_ \- he’d lie if he said that he’s not looking forward to it.

What he’s looking forward to most of all, however, is for the day when he’ll get them all back for this, because it will come, oh, _it will come_.


End file.
